Tears in Heaven
by TheDarkestHours
Summary: "I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven"... How Teddy deals with Henry's mournful anniversary after redo her life with Owen. (Situated in the universe of my story "Turning Page" post-chapter 20, pre-epilogue) *TWO SHOT*
1. Chapter 1

***KIND REMINDER: English isn't my language***

 **Hello everyone, I'm back! Can you still hear me shouting with happiness because Teddy will come back?! At the end of this fic (the second chapter) I'll put some thoughts on that. I would also like to know your theories, if you have them or even prompts, maybe I can turn them into a new fic.**

 **First of all, this is not the fic that I was referring to in the epilogue of "Turning Page"that fic is still on my computer waiting to be translated,** **I wrote this fic during a very, very, very long road trip in less than two hours and directly in english, therefore it is likely that contains a lot of misspellings.**

 **I must confess that I hesitated a long time before publishing this fic, mainly because after reading it I felt that it was very boring, but maybe it was because I had already read it like 10 times, I don't know, I hope you tell me.**

* * *

 **Tears In Heaven**

 _Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven? Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on 'cause I know I don't belong here in heaven… Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way through night and day 'cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven… Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure and I know there'll be no more tears in heaven…_

* * *

 _"Buongiorno, Principessa"._

The sensation of a kiss on her forehead, as well as the deep pitch of a voice woke Teddy up, she knew that voice perfectly. _Henry_. Was she dreaming? When she opened her eyes the man she had loved so much and for whom she still had a deep love in her heart was inches away from her with a tray full of food in his hands. But, wait, this room, her and Owen's room. How was that possible?

Turning to the place next to her, she realized that it was empty.

"What are you looking for?" Henry asked as he placed the tray carefully on the table by the window and then took his place next to her.

"You... you're here." Teddy said, still shocked and stunned.

"Of course! Where else did you expect me to be? It's Sunday, hon." He answered with a huge smile, for God's sake! Teddy loved that beautiful smile, she missed it so much.

"But you, you, you... I-I-I'm dreaming!" Teddy said as she hastily got out of the bed bringing her hands to her head, slapping her temples and passing from one side of the room to the other. Where was Owen? What was happening? Was this a dream? But it felt so real!

"Hey, hey, hey hon, calm down… maybe you were having a bad dream, calm down this doesn't do you or Timothy any good." Henry said sweetly as he sat her down on the bed and rubbed her bulging belly.

"Timothy? No, no, no... He, he, he's not Timothy… he's Nicholas!" Teddy said, once again getting up quickly from the bed and hugging her belly.

Henry laughed softly. "Hey hon, we had already talked about this, we both agreed that the baby would be named Timothy after my father, you already chose Angela's name."

No, no, this couldn't be happening, this had to be a dream, but everything was so real. Teddy had heard about how pregnancy sometimes affected the mother's mental health; lapses of amnesia, distraction, lack of concentration, etc. but this… this was too much to be just side effects of pregnancy.

"Hey hon… calm down, come here." Henry tried to take her by the hand but she pulled it away with a sharp movement.

"Don't! Where is Owen? Where are Angela and the twins? Where are my daughters?" Teddy asked as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Angela is still asleep but… what twins are you talking about? And Owen? What do you want Owen for? He is at his home with his wife, Cristina… Hon, you're scaring me. Are you feeling well? Is this some kind of PTSD crisis? Do you want… do you want me to call Owen?"

Teddy just stood there staring at him; he was here, in flesh and blood, alive. She couldn't help but burst into tears, immediately once again Henry helped her to sit down on the bed wrapping her in his arms. Teddy could feel the heat radiating from his body that filled her with warmth and above all peace. Teddy finally buried her head in the crook of Henry's neck.

"I don't know what's happening… I don't know what's wrong with me." She said in a shaking voice.

"It's normal you're probably tired, you've been working a lot, we've already talked about that, you should lower your pace of work a bit especially now that Tim is about to be born."

Both remained embraced for a moment when suddenly the door of their room opened slowly revealing the figure of little Angela, her blond curls disheveled around her small face, her huge green eyes still swollen and red for sleep and her stuffed mouse pressed hard against her chest while biting the nail of her thumb. But there was something else, Angela looked different, younger, she looked like when she was 3 or 4 years old maybe. Teddy closed her eyes tightly for a moment but when opening them everything remained the same.

"Hey little mouse, come here!" Henry said.

Immediately the little girl ran to her parents' bed and climbed to it with difficulty, once up she hugged Teddy and Henry by the back, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning, Mommy and Daddy."

"Good morning my angel". Teddy said turning to her while caressing and analyzing her little face. Apart from her age everything looked the same with Angela.

"Daddy I'm hungry". The girl said as she wrapped her little arms around his neck and laid her head on his nape.

"Hungry? Is my little mouse hungry?" In a swift movement Henry took Angela and brought her to his lap, attacking her small body with tickles.

"NO, DADDY, NO!" The little girl shrieked again and again.

Teddy couldn't describe in words what she felt when she saw her daughter and her father playing and laughing. She could almost feel her heart getting bigger and bigger, full of love for both of them. Was this really her life? And what about her life with Owen? Had she imagined everything? No, she was married to Owen, they had three daughters and they were waiting for the arrival of little Nicholas, but this, this felt so good and so real; Angela, she and Henry waiting for their little boy, Timothy.

After eating the delicacies that Henry had brought in the tray the three of them-soon to be four- tucked up in the sheets and duvet, Teddy and Henry snuggling with little Angela in the middle. God! This felt so good. So Teddy just decided to enjoy it. Minutes later little Angela was sound asleep once again.

"I love these moments, you, me and our daughter in bed, with nothing to do, without having to run to take Angela to school, without you having to run to the hospital, without me having to run to the firm or to court".

"To the firm, to court?"

"Your father's new law firm here in Seattle." Henry answered a little puzzled. "Hon, are you sure you're fine? You really worry me." He said as he took her face in his hands.

As with Angela, Teddy couldn't help but analyze Henry's face, his lips, his cheeks, his freckles, his bright green eyes, they were definitely real.

"Yeah, yeah ... it's just, I've been a little absentminded, you know, side effects of pregnancy."

Henry laughed softly. "I know, the other day you couldn't remember some medical term."

"Maybe you're right and I should slow down my pace of work a bit, tomorrow I'll talk to Webber and ask for my maternity leave."

"You're really absentminded, Isn't it? It's been years since Webber stopped being the Chief, Owen is the chief now."

"Yes, yes, Owen, I meant Owen… you know what? Forget it… come here." Teddy said and took Henry's face in her hands, crashing her lips with his; she could feel how her insides shuddered with love, passion and desire.

"Should we take the little mouse to her room?" Henry asked with a wicked smile on his lips.

"Stop it! I'm too pregnant to do _that_. "

Once again Henry laughed. "Ok, then come here, I want my women as close to me as possible." Without thinking twice Teddy snuggled up as close to Henry as Angela and her belly allowed her.

Hours later Teddy woke with a start, analyzing her surroundings, she realized that it was already nighttime, or rather, it wasn't dawn yet, taking her cell phone from the nightstand she realized that it was just 3:30 AM, but where was Angela and Henry? Turning to look at the other side of the bed her heart couldn't help skipping a beat when she realized that who was sleeping next to her was Owen, not Henry.

In seconds her eyes were flooded with tears and a wail threatened to escape from her, covering her mouth with her hand she left the bed as fast as she could and locked herself in the bathroom and once sitting on the toilet lid she finally left from within her insides a loud wail that she tried to muffle with her hands over her mouth.

It had all been a dream, the most vivid dream she had ever had in her life, the most beautiful dream. Teddy cried for Henry, cried for her, for her stupid head that made her think for a moment that this had been real, for her daughter who would never have the joy of play with her father's and sitting in his lap, for Henry who would never sleep again by her side and wake up with his typical _"Buongiorno, Principessa"_ , cried for the baby in her womb that was Nicholas, not Timothy and for all those moments in a family that she would never have with Henry.

After several minutes at last her crying ceased a little, her head throbbed from so much crying, it had been so many years since the las time she cried that way, so many years, not since Henry died, also so many time since she dreamed about him, years could be said, in the last dream she only saw him cross the corridors of the now Grey Sloan, they hadn't exchanged a glance, not a word, not a kiss, until today.

Splashing some cold water on her face, then took a towel, dried her face and headed back to the room. Owen was still sound asleep, Teddy couldn't help feeling a pang of guilt in her chest, she loved Owen, she was one hundred percent sure of that, but a part of her still loved and would always love Henry.

Leaning against the door frame of the bathroom, she stood for a few seconds looking at Owen, his brow furrowed, it had been years since his face had looked so distressed ... but a few days ago he had had a shocking and frightening crisis with his PTSD. The PTSD. Was she having a relapse with her own disorder and that made her hallucinate that moment with Henry? Walking slowly to the bed she sat on the edge looking towards the large window in front of her, the night was dark, the thick clouds that predicted a rainy morning covered the moonlight, looking again at her cell phone to see the time she realized of something else, the date, not any date, but _that_ date, today was 8 years after Henry's death.

This time there were no wails, Teddy just closed her eyes and let the tears roll freely down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I forgot you." She whispered. And the truth was that she had forgotten him, days could go by without her remembering or dedicating a thought to Henry, before Owen there was no day that she didn't think about him, but ever since Owen and she were together her life had been so blissfully happy that every time were rarer the occasions when she thought about Henry, or worse, the occasions in which she visited his grave were almost nulls, she hadn't done it practically since she had returned to Seattle. Teddy sat on the bed in the darkness of the room crying in silence for a few moments until the weight of Owen's hand on hers pulled her out of her reverie with a little start.

"Hey, love, is everything okay?"

"Yes". She said without emotion in her voice and without taking her eyes off the window.

"Are you sure? What are you doing up at this hour? Come here". Carefully Owen pulled her toward him; Teddy didn't put up any resistance, once laying down in bed she snuggled into Owen's side. "Babe, you're freezing and… were you crying?"

"It's all right, let's just sleep, please."

"I worry about you, love… Is it the baby? Does something hurt?"

"No, I tell you I'm fine, I'm just cold, just hug me please."

Without thinking twice Owen hugged her and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Minutes later he was fast asleep but she just couldn't, her mind kept working, thinking about that day and everything it brought, she didn't stop feeling guilty either, for thinking about Henry while she was in in the arms of her new husband, for not having remembered the date before or just for not having dreamed before with him, as if that depended on her.

The hours went by and she could only cry in silence and remember, when she couldn't stay another minute awake and lying on bed was already before dawn, although there was no sign of sun, the room began to look less and less dark . Slowly disentangling from Owen's arms so as not to wake him she got out of bed, put on her dressing gown and left the room heading down stairs, wandering around the living room, dining room and kitchen, once there she make a cup of cinnamon tea and sat on the sofa looking towards the garden, a light rain was already falling.

Suddenly Teddy felt the immense need to go upstairs, but she didn't know what for, she only knew she had to go up. Getting up slowly from the couch she couldn't keep her body from swaying a little while her head was spinning, God, she was so tired, but she just couldn't sleep and apparently little Nicholas also wanted a break, as he kept kicking and stretching, like telling his mother that it was time to sleep. Teddy just rubbed her baby bump gently and leaving her cup of tea intact and now cold on the kitchen counter she went upstairs.

First she went to her room, Owen was still sound asleep, Teddy wanted to run to his side, wake him up, give him a hug, kiss him and apologize for feeling this way for another man, but she preferred not to. Then she went to the nursery, opening the door and holding on to the knob as if her life depended on it. The room was dark and cold, the curtains hadn't been put on yet, the furniture, the toys, the rocking chair and the unarmed crib were placed in a pile covered with plastic, brushes and cans of paint on the floor and there were patches of different colors on the walls, she and Owen still couldn't decide on painting the room white, cream, blue, green or gray. A couple of days ago they were doing tests with the paint on the walls and after they couldn't agree they ended up playing with it.

For her the simplest thing would have been to paint the walls blue and that's it, but Owen was even more excited and involved than she was in decorating the nursery and wanted to do everything in a big way, even hiring a decorator and although at first she denied now she realized that it would have been very helpful.

Entering the nursery, she took a package that contained wooden letters that they intended to hang over the crib. _N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S._ "Nicholas." Teddy repeated over and over as she rubbed her belly. "Nicholas... Timothy." Shaking her head she left the package in place making a mental note to remind Owen to check up on the air conditioner and the heating unit of the room, but that would be later, definitely later, leaving the room then she went to Helen and Victoria's room who were also sound asleep, both in the same bed, so once Teddy put Helen back on her bed she kissed her girls' foreheads. "You are real." She whispered, then tucked them in and left the room. Stopping for a moment in front of Angela's room, she took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

As always, Angela was asleep with her head at the foot of the bed and the duvet lying on the floor, however something that caught Teddy's attention was that her daughter had slept with the small lamp on her nightstand switched on, she had stopped doing that since she was 5 years old. The dim light of the lamp illuminated the picture frame that was on the table, the same picture frame that had been Angela's since she was a newborn, the frame with the picture of Henry.

Teddy walked to Angela's bed, bending slowly and with trouble to take the duvet off the floor then tucked up her little girl and sat on the edge of the bed next to the nightstand, looking at the picture of Henry, he was so handsome, just like in her dream.

Taking the picture frame Teddy got up from the bed and went to the window bay seat, sitting slowly and getting comfortable among all the cushions that were there, stretching her legs in front of her and placing the picture of Henry on a cushion in her lap.

"Eight years since you left and eight years ago since a part of me died with you... but another part of me was lighted up with our angel's birth... she… she looks so much like you… and… I'm sure you would have loved her as much as I do... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't remember this day before." Teddy couldn't keep talking, if she did, she would most likely burst into tears.

So she sat on the sofa, looking towards the garden, on a rainless day the spectacular view of the city could be appreciated, but the mist hadn't yet risen and the rain had gotten more intense, so she just leaned her head against the window, looking how the drops fell against the glass, remembering all the beautiful moments she had lived with Henry and thinking about what her life would have been like if that fateful day had never happened.

…

When Owen woke up he realized that the space next to him was empty but it didn't seem odd to him, it was normal that on days off Teddy woke up first, either to make breakfast or to be with the girls, after stretching he got out of bed and went down stairs but didn't find Teddy anywhere so he decided to look for her in the girls' rooms being in Angela's where he found her.

When he opened the door he was faced with an image that confused him a lot, even though Angela was in bed Teddy wasn't with her but on the window seat, looking out, thoughtful.

"Hey babe, I was looking for you all over the house." Owen whispered as he walked towards her. When he sat down next to her he realized what was in her lap, the picture of Henry, Owen couldn't help feeling a pang in his chest, even so he wrapped Teddy with his arm, she was so cold, her body shivered slightly and her teeth chattered.

When she felt the warmth of Owen's body around her, Teddy couldn't help but hide her face against his chest and burst into tears. Owen just let her cry without saying a word, just stroked her hair and hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry". Teddy sobbed.

"It's okay, it's okay, cry all you want". Owen said sweetly.

"No, it's not okay… I, I, I shouldn't be crying for another man... I don't know why I feel this way". Teddy said as she let go of Owen's arms. She knew that he knew that she was crying for Henry, however she decided not to tell him anything about her dream, that would be something that would stay with her forever.

"Teddy, look at me." Owen took Teddy's face in his hands. "I already told you once... I will never object the fact that you want to honor Henry's memory, he was a wonderful man, it is normal that you miss him from time to time, I want to think that if it were my situation you would also understand it... what doesn't seem right to me is see you like this, he wouldn't like to see you like this".

"I love you Owen, please don't doubt that... but..."

"I've never doubted that... But?"

"Today is his mournful anniversary and I had forgotten... I've been so happy with you that I forgot it completely". Teddy answered in an almost childish whisper. "I can't remember the last time I visited his grave."

"You shouldn't feel guilty about that, love... but if it makes you feel better I can assure you that each and every day you honor his memory and that is worth more than a handful of flowers on a tombstone."

Teddy looked at him with a questioning look. Owen nodded toward the small bed where Angela slept peacefully. "The way you raised up Angela all by yourself for so many years, the way you love her, take care of her and see after her every day is the best way to tell Henry that you care about him and that even if you don't think about him every day, you are taking care of the most precious treasure he left you."

Teddy didn't know what to say, she just laid her head back on Owen's chest. "Calm down, everything will be fine, now I want you to go back to bed and rest; this doesn't do either you or the baby any good. Okay?" Teddy just nodded weakly.

"Mommy? Daddy?"

Owen and Teddy turned to Angela's bed, she had already woken up.

"Hey baby, go back to sleep." Owen headed for Angela's bed when she immediately backed off leaning against the headboard, still frightened after the terrifying episode with Owen's PTSD. Seeing his face, Teddy intervened immediately.

"Hey angel, it's okay, everything's fine." Teddy said gently as she sat next to her, Angela immediately snuggled up beside her. "We already talked about that, isn't it?" Angela just looked at Owen with apprehension.

"Angela, you know I would never hurt you, don't you?" Owen said as he sat on the edge of the bed. The little one just nodded slowly.

"Is it because of the sad things you saw?" Angela asked.

"Yes baby, it's because of the sad things I saw."

"I don't want you to be sad, daddy."

"How can I be sad if I have you, your sisters and mommy?" Angela detached from Teddy's arms and threw herself at Owen who didn't hesitate to lift her into his arms pressing her hard against his chest, breathing in her sweet to smell. "I love you baby".

"I love you daddy".

Teddy couldn't help but feel a lump in her throat when she remembered her dream, but she knew that Owen was right, surely Henry would be happy to see the good girl his daughter was becoming thanks to her, even so she couldn't help feeling sad.

"Come on, let's go to bed... God, it's Sunday! What are you doing up so early?" Owen said, cheerfully, Angela just shrugged and smiled.

"I wish she would get up this early to go to school..." Teddy said as she got out of bed.

"Come on, the bed is waiting for us."

The three of them went to the master bedroom and back to bed, Owen in the middle with each of his girls cuddled on each side; with the bad night that she had, the warmth of her husband's body and the way he was playing with her hair minutes later Teddy was already sound asleep.

"Daddy?"

"Tell me, baby".

"Mommy was crying for Daddy Henry?" Angela asked as she sat on the bed and looked at Owen straight in the eye.

"Who told you that, baby?"

"Nobody, I know, she took the picture of my nightstand and also... today, my daddy Henry turns eight years of dead."

"How do you know that?"

"I have it marked on my calendar." Angela answered. Since Teddy was pregnant with the twins and they had the habit of crossing out on the calendar the days until the girls' birth, Angela took the habit of marking all the important dates on a calendar, birthdays, vacations, and of course, her father's mournful anniversary.

Knowing how sensitive Angela was, it was likely that she wanted to have a conversation about this. "Come on baby, let's go downstairs to make breakfast and let mommy rest."

"Is mommy sick? Is Nico making her sick like the twins?"

"No baby, Nico isn't making mommy sick, but she had a bad night and needs to rest, okay?"

"Okay, daddy".

Once in the kitchen Angela brought back the subject of Henry's death.

"You knew my daddy Henry, didn't you?"

"Yes baby, I met him."

"How was he?"

"He... he was a very good man, he never was rude with anyone, he always had a smile on his lips and... he played baseball and... and he made mommy very happy the time he was with her."

"That doesn't that bother you?"

"No baby, that doesn't bother me because at that time things between mommy and I were very different, and I love to see mommy being happy and he made her happy".

"Daddy, can I ask you something? I've already asked mommy but she always says she doesn't like to talk about it."

"Hmmm… if mommy doesn't want to talk about that she must have a reason, don't you think?"

"But I want to know! I want to know how my daddy Henry died." Angela begged.

Owen felt a chill just remember that night and its consequences. "Baby, I think you're still too little for us to talk about that."

"I'm not little, Helen and Vick are little, I'm a big girl, I'm almost 8".

Owen took a deep breath. "Your dad died in a very complicated surgery... that's all I can tell you, baby."

Soon Angela and Owen were interrupted by noises coming from upstairs; apparently the twins were already awake and ready to give battle.

"I'll go for them, they'll wake up mommy and she needs to rest."

Owen couldn't help but smile when he saw Angela so committed to making her mom rest and help with her sisters, definitely wherever he was it was more likely that Henry was the same or more proud than he was of this little girl. Minutes later Angela was back in the kitchen with her sisters taken from her hands, upon seeing Owen, Helen and Victoria came to a halt.

"It's okay, you can get close, daddy will not hurt us". Angela said to her sisters.

"Hey babies, come here, it's okay."

"I want mommy." Helen said with a pout.

"Mommy is sleeping and we shouldn't disturb her." Angela reprimanded her little sister.

"I want Mommy too." Victoria said.

Angela knelt in front of her sisters and took them by the hands.

"Mommy is very tired and she needs sleep, we will be with daddy, he will take care of us, okay?"

"No! I want mommy." Victoria said almost crying.

"Hey babies, I'll take care of you, there's no need to cry." Owen said crouching in front of his daughters. "Come here".

Owen opened his arms and although at first they hesitated a bit in the end Helen and Victoria threw themselves into his arms, he hugged them tightly and lifted them off the floor making them laugh. "I love you my girls, sorry if I scared you the other day, it wasn't my intention".

…

Hours later when Teddy woke up she found Owen sitting on the bed next to her working on something on his laptop, the room was warm and some dark, stretching out a little Teddy got up on her elbow.

"Hey babe, you're awake."

"What time is it?" Teddy asked still drowsy.

"It's almost 2 in the afternoon, but I closed the curtains so you could sleep... How do you feel?" Owen asked.

"Better... but my back is killing me and Nico doesn't stop kicking, I really can't wait for him to be born".

"Me neither". Owen said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead and rubbed her belly feeling his son kick.

"God, I'm starving!"

"Do you want us to order something to eat?"

"How, there is no food? What did the girls eat? "

"Addison and Charles came for them to take them to Chuck E. Cheese's"

"Oh!" Teddy exclaimed with disappointment in her voice.

"I thought that maybe we could take advantage of the time alone and finally settle Nico's nursery, you don't mind that I let them go, don't you?"

"No, no, no, of course not! The girls love Addie and Charles, not to mention Chuck E. Cheese's... it's just that... forget it."

"Tell me".

"Nothing... it's just that..." Teddy let out a deep sigh. "I expected to spend this day with them, at least with Angela."

"Oh... if you want I can call Addison so that she brings them back."

"No, no, no... Between work and me that I can hardly move anymore, the poor have not gone out much lately, let them have fun."

Although Teddy was trying to sound indifferent, Owen knew that it bothered her that Angela wasn't at home on a date like this. "Are you sure?" Teddy just nodded. "Do you want us to order something to eat or do we go somewhere? Luckily it has stopped raining."

"No, I'm not in a mood to go outside… though..."

"What?"

"Well, I want to go out... but not to eat".

"And where do you want to go?"

"Nowhere... it doesn't matter ... we better order something to eat".

"Teddy, I know there's something you want to tell me."

"I feel so uncomfortable talking about this with you."

"Is it about Henry?" Teddy nodded slowly, looking down.

"I thought we had already made that clear."

"I know! It's just ... Can I ask you a favor? "

"Anything you want".

"Would you take me to the cemetery?" Teddy whispered looking down again, fearing Owen's reaction.

"Of course I'll take you"...


	2. Chapter 2

...After they both dressed up and ate something, they left for Lake View Cemetery; all the way Teddy struggled to contain the immense desire to cry, although out of respect for Owen she held back the tears. The last time she had been in that place was days after her return to Seattle, she and Angela had gone to take dozens of red roses and put the new white marble tombstone that she had ordered, that day although they were there for about an hour Teddy didn't say a single word to Henry, as much as she wanted she couldn't get out of her everything she had planned to tell him, she knew that if she did it she would most likely burst into tears and the last thing she wanted was to scare her little angel, so she just talked with her daughter about the beautiful things she had lived with her father and, although she wasn't a completely religious woman, before retiring she dedicated a short prayer to not return until this day.

Once Owen found a place to park, they both went to a flower shop where Teddy bought a beautiful flower arrangement with roses and lilies. "Owen, can I ask you another favor?"

"Sure! Tell me"

"Would it mind you if I go in there alone? You can wait for me in the car or come back for me later... it's just that."

"I understand... you want to be alone." She just nodded. "Ok, I'll wait in the car... and don't worry, take your time, I'll wait for you".

After giving Owen a light squeeze in the hand, Teddy turned around and headed toward the cemetery doors, hesitating a little when she found the huge black fence, her feet couldn't move from the ground, it was as if something was holding her back, preventing her from going on, she could feel her heart beat strongly against her chest and her hands felt more and more sweaty. Taking a deep breath, she dared to cross the fence of the cemetery, things had changed a lot since the last time she had been there 4 years ago, so at first she had some trouble remembering the exact point where Henry was buried, after wandering around for a few minutes she finally found the site, on top of the hill, overlooking Union Lake and under a huge pine was his grave.

 _Henry Burton_

 _* June 30, 1967_

 _+February 4, 2010_

 _My husband, my angel, my love._

 _Your wife and your daughter never forget you._

Teddy laughed humorlessly when reading the last sentence; she had forgotten him, although not completely, enough to feel guilty.

Making a superhuman effort to kneel on the grass without caring that it was wet and once next to his grave Teddy placed the bouquet by his headstone and caressed it with her hand, in that instant the tears began to fall freely, she could stop, the tears fell and fell and she just clung with her hands to the grass that surrounded his grave.

"Forgive me, please forgive me, you know it wasn't my intention". Teddy managed to say after crying for several minutes. After remaining silent for a few moments she finally found the strength she needed to talk to him. It was as if something inside her had awakened helping her find the words she needed to tell her late husband what had been her life since he died.

She told him of her depression after his death, when she realized she was pregnant with their little angel, her life in Germany, how her depression continued well into her pregnancy and how their daughter saved her from a dark future. "I've always thought that you sent our little girl to save me, our little angel." She told him about his daughter's early years, how she suffered because she couldn't share all her milestones with him, but how she still kept a smile thanks to her. "Her first word was ' _da_ ', I know it's not a word in itself... but I want to think that it was and that 'daddy' was her first word... once she started talking and walking nothing stopped her, until this day". By this point Teddy had stopped crying, she just had a slight hiccup from time to time, talking about her daughter always made her smile and talking about her daughter to her father made her smile even more.

"Maybe it's not necessary to tell you all this, I know that you look at us and take care of us from wherever you are... she has your eyes and your smile but she is not only beautiful... she is the kindest girl, just like you... she is so sensitive, so selfless, so intelligent …Did I tell you that she speaks 3 languages? She is always looking for something new to learn." And so Teddy continued telling Henry how she decided to return to Seattle.

"I remarried... but well, I think you already know that... I don't know if you want to hear this but I want to think you would be happy for me... knowing you, I know you wouldn't have liked to see me sad... I confess that I never thought I'd be with another man, I never looked for one, for me our daughter filled a bit the emptiness you left... until Owen arrived... he, he makes me happy, you know?... and he loves Angela and she loves him too, but well, she loves everyone, even her irritants sisters... yes, I had two other daughters, they are twins, Helen and Victoria... and in a few weeks Nicholas will be born... as you can tell I'm fine, your daughter is fine, I'm happy and... I just hope you could forgive me if you think I ever forgot you."

When she finished saying those words Teddy realized how her shadow was appearing on the grass, the sun went out for a few moments, she couldn't help but look up at the sky and smile, taking what could have been a coincidence as a signal, a sign that Henry had heard her, a sign that he had forgiven her and that he was happy for her happiness. Suddenly Teddy felt the weight of a hand on her shoulder, making her scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, ma'am! It wasn't my intention to scare you." The gravedigger apologized to her. "Would you let me?" The man said, offering his hand to help Teddy to her feet.

"God, you are silent!" Teddy said, still short of breath from the scare.

"In a place like this you learn to be silent and to appreciate silence and peace... that's why I didn't approach you before but I am afraid to tell you that we are about to close".

"Oh yes, I'm sorry, time flew by."

"I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye and I'll accompany you to the exit, the sun is hiding fast today and in this place it's difficult to see where you step, I wouldn't forgive myself if you had a fall in your condition". The man said with a smile and then retreated a few meters and let Teddy say goodbye to Henry.

"I cannot swear you that I'll be back soon, but from now on I can promise you that I will always remember you with love and that you will always have a place in my heart". After this and a short prayer Teddy said goodbye and went to where the gravedigger was waiting.

"Would you let me?" Said the middle aged man, offering his arm to Teddy who accepted with a shy smile, she would definitely need his help to go down the hill. "Did you spend a lot of time here?" He asked.

"A little more than an hour, although I feel it was minutes".

"Some relative?"

"My first husband"

"Oh... it's very noble of you to keep coming to his grave; there are poor souls that people no longer remember."

"In fact... I had almost four years without coming."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be indiscreet."

"It's okay".

Both continued walking in silence for a few moments until the gravedigger broke the silence. "You know? My father on his deathbed told my mother to be happy, not to cry for him, to redo her life, but she never did it and died a short time later... of sadness."

Teddy didn't know what to say, she just looked at the man with sympathy. "What I want to say is... I don't want you to think I'm nosy but... I watched you for a few minutes, I saw your face in pain... after years in this place I learned to recognize when people are here because the guilt is too much and if even after so many years and after having redo your life you are here I would dare to say that it is because he was an extraordinary man, isn't it?"

Once again for the thousandth time on that day her eyes filled with tears. "Yes... he was a wonderful man."

"Then don't cry, the last thing he would have liked it's see you cry, remember him with a smile and you'll see that with time the tears will be less and the guilt will disappear forever, even if you never come back to this place... here." The man said, offering Teddy his handkerchief when he saw her tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you very much… you don't have idea how well it feel hear those words in this moment."

The gravedigger just smiled shyly. Teddy said goodbye to the man and turned around to go to where Owen was waiting for her, but immediately realized she had forgotten to hand the handkerchief back to the man, returning to look for him where she had left him she realized that there was no one else, she wandered around a bit but didn't find anyone, strange, not even 30 seconds ago she had left the man in that place, suddenly Teddy felt a chill running all over her body and the air began to whistle loudly and swaying the treetops making the leaves fly everywhere, without thinking twice Teddy left the place without stop thinking about the strange and unusual moment she had spent with the gravedigger.

Once she got to the place where Owen should be waiting for her she realized that there was no one, walking a bit more in case he had moved, she had no luck either, taking her cell phone out of her purse to call him she realized the missed calls and the messages she had of him, she was so focused on her talk with Henry that she didn't hear her phone ring.

 _15 missed calls from "_ _ **Owen**_ _"_

 _2 voice messages_

 _4 messages_

 _-"Babe, little emergency at the hospital, just paperwork, I'll try to come back and pick you up as soon as possible. XO"_

 _-"Honey, answer the phone please, I'm worried, I love you."_

 _-"Call me as soon as you see this message!"_

 _-"Honey, are you still in the cemetery? I'm about to leave."_

After reading his messages Teddy called Owen immediately, right in the first tone he answered.

"Teddy, my God! I was about to send an intern to find you. Where are you?!"

"Abusing the interns again? Calm down, I'm leaving the cemetery, sorry I didn't answer you, I didn't hear my phone."

"It's okay, I just wanted to know if you were okay, I'm leaving the hospital, wait for me and in a moment I'm with you."

"No Owen, you're practically on the other side of the city, you better go home, surely Addison and Charles will arrive soon with the girls, I'll take a taxi".

"You will not take a taxi from there in your condition! I'll go for you, Addison will understand. "

"Owen, is fine, I'm fine, I'm not the first nor the last pregnant woman to take a taxi! Besides... I need this time alone. " Teddy replied somewhat exasperated.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, it's just that I care about you, you know I wouldn't forgive myself if something happens to you or any of our children in my absence."

"I know, but I'll be fine, I promise."

"Please, call me as soon as you get into the taxi and if you get home before me."

"I'll do it don't worry".

"I love you, Teddy... with all my heart."

"I love you too, Owen."

…

Once Teddy got home she realized that Owen's car was already in the driveway, paying the taxi driver, getting out of the car and heading to the door when she opened the exquisite aroma of food received her making her stomach do hunger noises, however soon something else caught her attention, on the circular table that was in the entrance hall Teddy liked to always have white roses in a vase and around this there were different frames with photographs of the whole family but this time there was one more, one that wasn't this morning, one that had never been there, the picture frame with Henry's photograph.

Walking to the table Teddy took the picture frame delicately, just then Owen joined her, hugging her from behind.

"You had me so worried."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think it would take me that long... What's this?" Teddy asked, confused.

Owen took the picture from Teddy's hands, placed it once more where it was and turned to wrap Teddy in his arms again. "I thought you would like to have this picture here... I know you, Teddy, and I know you feel guilty for thinking about Henry being with me, but I want you to know that it doesn't bother me... it would be very selfish for me to ask you to stop thinking about him" .

"But it's not fair babe, I'd feel terrible knowing that you're still thinking of your ex."

Turning her in his arms Owen took her face in his hands. "It's not the same... they… they left me nothing but a broken heart that you repaired and beats thanks to you and our children... but Henry, Teddy he left you a beautiful daughter, a girl to whom I have the honor of calling my daughter... you have every right to think about him from time to time. "

"I don't know what to say". Teddy answered in a trembling voice.

"You don't have to say anything ... come here." Taking her by the waist, Teddy wrapped her arms around his neck and joined her lips with his, after a few seconds she stopped the kiss to take a breath and leaned her forehead against Owen's.

"I love you, Owen, I love you as I never thought I would love someone and thank you, thank you for doing this for me."

"I love you too, Theodora Altman and you have nothing to thank, I do it because I love you, because I love our daughters and..." Going down on one knee Owen began to rub and place kisses on her rounded belly. "Because I love this little bean and I can't wait to have him in my arms."

"Trust me, neither do I!" Teddy replied laughing.

Just at that moment the doorbell rang, the image of an exhausted Addison with Helen asleep in her arms, a smiling Charles and Angela eating chocolate and Victoria crying received Owen when he opened the door.

"Oh no, oh my God, Owen, tell me Angela is not eating chocolate at this hour!" Teddy said with comical anguish.

"I'm afraid so". Owen replied frowning knowing perfectly what that mean. Probably in a few minutes she would have a sugar rush that would end well past midnight.

"Come on uncle Charles, I want to show you my school project!" Angela said as she entered the house with her uncle Charles holding hands.

"Hello family". It was the only thing Charles could say with his mouth full of chocolate and Angela pulling him by the hand.

"Take here." Addison said, handing Owen a deeply sleeping Helen and letting out a strenuous snort.

"MAAAMAAAA!" Little Victoria whimpered as she stretched her little arms towards her mother who didn't hesitate to lift her gently in her arms.

"What happened?" Teddy asked as she comforted Victoria.

"Here, lay her on the sofa please." Owen told Addison, handing her Helen one more time. "And you give me here; you shouldn't be lifting her anymore." He said as he took Victoria from Teddy's arms.

After laying little Helen on the sofa in the living room, they all went to the kitchen.

"Really darling, I don't know how you tame the three." Addison said, dropping heavily on a stool.

"Tame? But they are not wild beasts." Owen said laughing.

"But what happened?" Teddy asked, amused to see her friend in such distress.

"It all started with the tokens and the tickets." Charles said.

"Oh yes, that always happens." Teddy answered.

"Then Victoria was crying for a puppy. Can you believe it?! She wanted a puppy and she didn't stop crying since then!"

Owen and Teddy couldn't help but laugh. "I think that's my fault, I promised them a puppy a few weeks ago." Owen said.

"But was that all? What about Helen and Angela?" Teddy asked laughing.

"Was that all? What more did you expect?" Charles asked in amazement.

"Oh, believe me, that was nothing!" Owen said laughing.

"Well, Helen only put up resistance when we were leaving but two minutes later she was already sound asleep and Angela as always lived up to her name..." Addison said while playing with the little girl's pigtails.

"I know, my little angel is always a good girl... but I hope this has served you as trial, for when you finally get news about your children."

"I know". Addison replied with a smile. It had been a couple of months since she and Charles had started the process of adopting an adorable pair of orphaned siblings and every day they expected news from the social worker.

…

Once everyone had dinner and the girls were each in their respective beds, Owen and Teddy retired to rest, it had been an exhausting day and tomorrow it would be even more so at work.

"Thanks again". Teddy said as she caressed Owen's bare chest. "I really needed a day like this and without your support I wouldn't have had it"

"That's my job, I promised you before we got married and I promised you that day again at the altar, I'll always support you and love you."

"You have no idea of the load that rose from my shoulders... I don't know if it was talking to Henry, the thought that wherever he is, is happy for me, for his daughter, for us or... I had a talk with the gravedigger it was very strange but in a way his words helped me to get rid of part of that burden ".

"Really? And can I know what he told you that made you feel so good?"

"He told me to stop crying for him, that that was the last thing he would want... to remember him with a smile and that way he would be happier..."

"And that man was right... Henry had a heart of gold, he's happy Teddy."

"Now I know that's he is." Teddy replied leaning on her elbow to give a deep kiss to her husband…

* * *

 **Song: Tears In Heaven - Eric Clapton**

* * *

 **So don't forget to leave me your comments about this fic! Like me, do you think it's boring, yes?** **No? Kind of?**

* * *

 **Here are my thoughts/theories about Teddy's return:**

 **I am very, very happy, but the fact that I am happy doesn't mean that I am not realistic. Wath they did at the beginning of season 14 with Teddy, in my opinion, was the most pointless storyline in Grey's history she came for nothing, basically to kiss Owen, win the hatred of many (mostly Amelia/Omelia fans) and beign called a homewrecker bitch.**

 **(I want to use this space to declare how much I hate the way a lot of people are misreading the scene where Teddy tells Amelia that "she also has a husband" everyone praises Amelia for how she answered Teddy but she wasn't right, Teddy didn't make that comment in an antifeminist way, but in a "you have a husband, you should be by his side in difficult times" way)**

 **Having said the above, these are my theories:**

 **1.- Teddy returns to another meaningless arc, vistit Owen, help on some surgery, etc. and leaves to never again hear from her. (I honestly feel that this is what will happen, but let's hope for the best)**

 **2.- I read that Kevin will leave the series and for this reason Teddy returns to leave with her and thus justify Kevin's departure. (This option gives me mixed feelings, on one hand it would be very sad to not see Owen/Kevin anymore on the show, but knowing that he is finally being happy with Teddy would make me happy, I don't know, I don't like this option either).**

 **3.- The kiss of episode 2 season 14 and the "if we are meat to be more in this lifetime" was just to set a new storyline for Owen which would mean that Teddy/Kim could become again part of the main cast in season 15.**

 **Obviously this last is the option that I like the most, but something inside of me tells me that it will not happen, but hey, I also felt that Teddy wouldn't come back again and in the end she came back, so let's hope for the best!**

* * *

 **And by the way, who started, or how did that stupid April and Owen theory start? Just thinking about them together makes me cringe, they are mentor and student, It would be like dating your father!**


End file.
